fansega2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yukimazan
Welcome Hi, welcome to FanSega Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:1337doom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicWiki (Talk) 02:27, December 24, 2009 'Sup, to become a sysop, you must have 10 edits, only because I need help with the wiki. SonicWiki (Talk) Nevermind that, I am premoting you, I need the help. SonicWiki 02:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I dunno, maybe how mad Plumber will be when he sees this wiki... O_o SonicWiki 02:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Plumber? Who`s Plumber? And why? Yukimazan 02:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) He is the creater of fantendo, I gotta go grocery shopping, be back in dunno, say 25 mins, k? SonicWiki 02:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) And because the name of the wiki FANsega O_o SonicWiki 02:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Back :) SonicWiki 03:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK. Now what should we do now?Yukimazan 03:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Maybe make a page together.Drop a line on my talk SonicWiki 03:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I will make one now. SonicWiki 03:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Don`t forget to remind me.Yukimazan 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Done but i gtg be back in couple of hours, ciao. SonicWiki 03:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Uh hello! Anybody here?Yukimazan 13:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm on, sorry, I went to bed, but I'm on now :) SonicWiki 16:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Helooooo?!?! SonicWiki 18:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, are you online?Yukimazan 22:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but. Ugh i gtg. Bye SonicWiki 23:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) >_< Again....Yukimazan 23:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to make a game boxart together? It's for my game Sonic heroes 2 Metal attack.Do you have an idea on how it should look? Perhaps Team Sonic on the upper left corner and Team Metal on the bottom right corner. Don`t forget to put a diagonal line. And don`t ask me to draw or colour. I`m not very good with that.Yukimazan 04:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Back Just got back, x-mas exchange with my sister and her kids. SonicWiki 05:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh finally, now what were we discussing again?Yukimazan 05:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nothing, you were telling me you were online, want to work on SU2? SonicWiki 05:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problem.Yukimazan 05:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) By the way, want to form a company together? SonicWiki 05:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) A company? Are you sure it doesn`t cost any money?Yukimazan 05:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no silly, a company on FanSega, not a real one. :) SonicWiki 05:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Sure.Yukimazan 05:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) K, what should we call it? SonicWiki 05:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Seganon?Yukimazan 05:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) K, I will make it now. SonicWiki 05:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Can i join too?:p05:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC)05:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 I guess so. But to confirm you as our member, SonicWiki has to confirm too. And who is Alex Kidd?Yukimazan 05:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I gotta go somewhere for a bit like 1 or 2 hours. Bye.Yukimazan 06:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie, bye then, hopefully I will still be up. SonicWiki 06:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I`m back.Yukimazan 09:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Helo, who are you? Charles(Talk) Are you up, and do you own this wiki or something? Charles)(Talk) HIHIHIHIHI Charles(Talk) That was me by the way. SonicWiki 09:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) >_< >_< Yukimazan 09:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hehehe... SonicWiki 10:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure Just give me a week and then you can see what i made.I'm not at my house and it's a long story.But i'll make it soon......Wait you already made one.--Micool26 03:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 Alex Kidd was the first mascot of Sega, before Sonic. And I already made the logo before even seeing you had assigned Micool, oops. Anyways, I will find hima job, but for us, we should expand SU2 and make more character pages, I will handle SU2 you can do the chars. SonicWiki 04:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Done the story's first section. SonicWiki 05:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Time for my ideas to shine.Yukimazan 05:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Let me think for a while ok. While thinking, I`ll be adding the characters.Yukimazan 05:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) K, and I am back. SonicWiki 17:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wich one? SonicWiki 23:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Any picture. I try to add knuckles and Tails picture yesterday but I don`t see them. I think my computer at my house might work for it. So maybe tomorrow when I go back to my home, I could add the pictures.Yukimazan 23:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I can try. SonicWiki 23:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Yuki. SonicWiki 04:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello.Yukimazan 05:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Shall we continue? SonicWiki 05:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) You bet!Yukimazan 05:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) One small problem. What am I suppose to add?Yukimazan 05:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Remember? Characters and enemies/bosses. SonicWiki 05:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Just continue the storyline and it will be easy for me to understand.Yukimazan 05:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) K. SonicWiki 05:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry SonicWiki, my father`s laptop brings a lot of problems so I can`t edit. But don`t worry, I still can chat and tomorrow I`m going home. My computer there works really well for it. I promise.Yukimazan 05:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) K, hope you do a great job.. SonicWiki 05:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Yukimazan 05:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I don`t believe it! How did you make that cool logo? I`m impressed!Yukimazan 05:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Red Hot Sonic? That one I didn't make, credit to whoever made it (wich I couldn't find his/her name) or the SU2 one ? SonicWiki 05:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) More likely on Hot Sonic.Yukimazan 05:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I only made SU2 one, I took the real SU logo and took the 2 from a Sonic Heroes 2 thing and put it there. SonicWiki 05:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Never mind.Yukimazan 05:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I did have to recolour some parts, I guess that counts.... or not. SonicWiki 05:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Forget about that. Let`s just continue.Yukimazan 05:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I agree. I will make a logo for The Alex Kidd one. SonicWiki 06:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC)